Bestias en la Noche
by Elizabehta Beilschmidt
Summary: Amu Hinamori, una cazadora prodigio de doce años; Ikuto, el extraño vampiro al que no pudo matar. Y un contrato de sangre que los unirá para que descubran cosas... Cosas que pueden ser buenas o nocivas para ambos. "Yo puedo darte sangre, pero con un precio. Me deberás la vida y tendrás servirme hasta tu último aliento. A cambio, te alimentaré yo misma"."Es un trato".
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas noches~! (Aquí es la 1 de la mañana... ¿Quizás debería decir buenos días? No sé xD)

Primero que nada. Hola, Sabi. Ya sé que te dije que iba a subirlo cuando acabase el 2 capi por lo menos, pero no puedo hacerlo. Lo siento chicas (o chicos, no sé si algún hombre me lee xD) pero esta autora es una irresponsable. ¡Os quiero~!

**Shugo Chara es de Peach-Pit, yo sólo me divierto (sola y abandonada...) sin ánimos de lucro. ¡NO CONSIGO DINERO CON ESTO! Ò_Ó**

De este fic digo que es un long-fic. Voy a tardar en subir otro capitulo. Mucho. Puede que bastante. Pero los capítulos son cortitos y se escriben prácticamente solos...

Un besito y que os vaya bien~~

PD: El rating puede cambiar. Pervertidas ¬¬

* * *

**Bestias en la Noche**

_Capítulo 1_

Muchas personas viven en este mundo sin saber en realidad dónde están o por qué algo ocurre. Viven el día a día sin saber que aquello en lo que creían es mero cuento, que lo que tomaban por realidad resulta no serlo y que los mitos y leyendas son ciertos. En este mundo actual, las leyendas son sólo eso, leyendas. Pero hay casos en los que esas leyendas son verdaderas.

No estoy hablando de los _Leprechaun _o de los unicornios, hadas o demonios; no, más bien me refiero a los vampiros.

Sí, vampiros. Bebedores de sangre que se ocultan en las sombras de la noche para buscar sus presas, humanos que les sirvan de alimento. ¿Es que acaso no tienen conciencia? ¿Moral alguna? Esas bestias alguna vez fueron humanos, deberían recordarlo. Pues no. Son animales sin conciencia, movidos por el hambre, que no lo dudarían ni un instante en matar a alguien, abrirle la yugular y beber hasta la última gota de sangre de su pobre víctima. Fueron humanos, eso sí es cierto, pero poco a poco ellos van sufriendo una lenta y tortuosa transformación que les va quitando todas las emociones, pensamientos o conciencia para dejar el ansia de sangre y la brutalidad animal. Estos seres no se mueven por iniciativa de ningún tipo, sino que el hambre los obliga a cooperar en raras ocasiones, ya que usualmente se atacan los unos a los otros y el débil perece para que el fuerte sobreviva.

Realmente nadie sabe de dónde viene esta "enfermedad" o "virus" vampírico, pero el cazador más viejo dice que su abuelo alguna vez le comentó que hace muchísimo tiempo, tanto que la vida se contaba en estaciones y no en años, existió un humano que quiso desafiar a los dioses y fue castigado con la inmortalidad y el ansia de sangre, además de todas las desventajas de ser vampiro, tales como la vulnerabilidad a la luz del sol o el agua bendita, un agua que provenía de un lago especial que las leyendas dicen que allí descendió un ángel. Pero nadie había visto a ese ser supuestamente inmortal, y el anciano confesó que su memoria le fallaba en ocasiones y esa historia se la contaron estando él muy pequeño; así que en realidad, nadie sabe por qué existen los vampiros, pero existen.

Al igual nadie sabe de dónde vienen los cazadores. Humanos consagrados para buscar y matar esas bestias sin conciencia o razón. Salen por la noche como los vampiros y utilizaban todo lo que tenían a su disposición para matarlos. La verdad, pensaban algunos, es que con los tiempos modernos y su tecnología era cada vez mas fácil matar a los bebedores de sangre. No era como antes, que tenían que bandearse con estacas de madera y botellas de agua bendita; ahora podían utilizar autenticas bombas de agua bendita, pistolas, ametralladoras y otras armas de fuego, o incluso nuevas técnicas de sigilo y persecución.

Los cazadores no tienen una vida con la sociedad, se mantienen ocultos y repartidos por todo el globo, poseen miles de identidades, todas falsas, y rara vez se inmiscuyen en los asuntos de los humanos normales, sólo si la situación lo amerita. No se ponen medallas, no esperan agradecimientos de las personas o las felicitaciones por realizar sus trabajos rápida y limpiamente. Solo se encargan de esos monstruos.

Y nuestra protagonista es una de ellos, de los cazadores de vampiros.

Hinamori Amu se llamaba ella, y no era cualquier cazador del montón; no, ella era especial. No sólo al tener solamente doce años y poseer una posición alta dentro de la Asociación, sino que además ella era una humana con ciertas... ventajas, si hay que ponerlo así. Ella no era una adolescente hormonada más, y tampoco una cadete como los demás cazadores de su edad. Desde pequeña ella había mostrado rasgos sobrehumanos y capacidades que superaban a los demás alumnos. Fuerza sobrehumana, agilidad destacable o una capacidad de razonamiento superior eran algunas de las cosas con las que todo el mundo la describía. Siempre siendo la primera de su clase al aprender rápido, inmediatamente al llegar a los cinco años fue sacada del colegio de Cazadores para tener clases particulares, muy diferentes a las de los demás, donde le enseñaron lo que se tardaría años en aprender en apenas tres, de modo que a los ocho años de edad se le dieron sus primeros trabajos, de los que salió victoriosa.

Ella no conocía de sentimientos, le eran extraños. Desde que podía recordar le dijeron que los sentimientos te hacen débil frente a tu enemigo, quien se aprovecharía de tu debilidad para volverla en tu contra y destrozarte. Se mantenía fría y serena todo el tiempo, impidiendo que nadie supiese quién era en realidad, ya que era lo que le decían estaba bien. No sonreía y en su vida había reído a carcajadas o alguien hubo escuchado alguna risa suya; solamente asentía y realizaba sus misiones encomendadas sin chistar, cumplía en el tiempo establecido y regresaba a su casa donde nadie la estaría esperando, ya que vivía sola. ¿Sus padres? Ella no los conocía ni sabia cómo eran porque desde pequeña la han cuidado diferentes personas de la asociación, haciéndole la comida hasta que ella pudo hacerlo sola o vigilando que estudiase apropiadamente. No sabía lo quera el amor de una madre o la protección de un padre. Miraba a veces con extrañeza cómo algunos niños jugaban con sus padres, preguntándose una y otra vez como se sentiría eso, pero lo quitaba de su cabeza nada mas pensarlo porque la distraería de su misión.

Ella les daba lo que necesitaban y hacia lo que se esperaba de ella; a cambio, tenía la libertad absoluta. Poseía un piso en la ciudad, le daban dinero todos los meses para sus gastos y nadie se quejaría si ella decidiese hacer vida con los humanos. Le dejaban trabajar sola y sin pareja, lo que era inusual, además de que le permitían hacer lo que quisiera con sus presas. Muchas veces pensó que su vida era vacía y sin sentido, que ella podría hacer mucho más que cazar vampiros todas las noches y pasarse el día durmiendo en una rutina cansina e inacabable, que quizá ella estaba hecha para algo más que eso... Pero con el pasar del tiempo desistió de la idea. No había nada mas allá de la Asociación de Cazadores y la vida que ofrecían, que la muerte y la sangre eran su vida y estaría repitiendo la misma estúpida rutina hasta que muriese de vieja o la matasen los vampiros, cosa que realmente dudaba, lo que le recordaba una y otra vez, cuando despertaba al anochecer, que estaba totalmente sola en ese mundo tan cruel y vacio.

Pero ella iba a descubrir esa noche, que era exactamente igual a las cien anteriores, que su vida iba a dar vuelco total... Porque fue la noche en la que se topó con un vampiro un tanto peculiar, Ikuto.

* * *

_Hace frío_, pensó Amu cerrando mejor la chaqueta de cuero negra alrededor de su cuerpo menudo. Siguió caminando por aquella calle oscura y vacía sabiendo que en unas horas su ronda iba a concluir con la salida del sol. Acababa de matar a un par de vampiros y estaba segura de que no se iba a topar con alguno más, pero es mejor estar preparado en todo momento, así que todavía permanecía alerta.

Entonces los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron y ella supo qué era eso: un presentimiento. Había desarrollado, como todos los cazadores, un sexto sentido para detectar a los vampiros antes de que ellos se diesen cuenta de su presencia. Y sabía dónde estaban ellos. Con un suspiro de resignación, Amu cambio la ruta al girar en un callejón y se adentró más aún en la oscuridad de la noche.

Y allí estaban. Eran tres vampiros, o nosferatu, que era la fase en la que ellos aparentaban estar. Nosferatu era la última fase de la transformación, y la más horrenda según Amu, porque ya no parecían humanos para nada con esos cuerpos encorvados de uñas mugrientas y afiladas, bocas siempre abiertas y babeantes con los dientes como cuchillos asomándose en todo momento... La primera vez que los vio en un libro le dio escalofríos, pero ahora eran cosa del día a día. Ella sabía que a los de la Asociación les encantaba enviarla a misiones con nosferatu porque le tenían manía a ella.

Esos nosferatu parecían acosar a un humano en el suelo (y Amu esperó que estuviese vivo, o al menos permaneciese siendo humano), pero habían comenzado a pelearse entre ellos produciendo esos horribles chillidos, bramidos y sonidos guturales sin sentido que era su forma de comunicarse. Tan distraídos estaban que no notaron a la cazadora a un par de metros de ellos; y, por lo tanto, no vieron la muerte venir hacia ellos de su parte hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ya estaban siendo descuartizados por unos hilos finos, pero afilados y mortales.

Amu observo con asco cómo los restos se iban convirtiendo en polvo mientras caminaba hacia la figura en el frio y húmedo suelo. Era un chico joven, no llegaría a los veinte años siquiera. Estaba bastante herido, pero parecía que respiraba. _Menos mal_, pensó, _así no tengo otra muerte en mis hombros_. Se acerco más a él y lo alzo sin esfuerzo para ponerlo sobre su espalda y transportarlo al primer lugar que se le ocurrió: su casa. No podría llevarlo a un hospital por si habría visto algo de esas bestias y lo decía a todo el mundo y se descubría el pastel; y tampoco podía llevarlo a la Asociación porque podrían hacer cosas horribles. No le gustaban las personas que allí estaban ni los apoyaba en su totalidad, pero tenía que vivir con lo que le había tocado ya que no podía escapar.

Caminó con rapidez por las calles de la ciudad, segura de que ningún humano la estaría viendo, hasta que llego al complejo de apartamentos donde se situaba su hogar, si es que se podría llamar hogar. Entró y el portero estaba dormido (era normal al ser como las cuatro de la mañana) así que se adentró ella sola en el lugar y fue directa al ascensor porque su casa estaba en piso bastante alto. Cuando hubo llegado allí, liberó una de sus manos que sostenían al joven y abrió su puerta con las llaves haciendo el mínimo ruido, como siempre. Ni se molestó en encender las luces, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad debido a todo el entrenamiento (aunque sabía que sus habilidades peculiares tendrían algo que ver), y se fue directa a uno de sus sillones para depositar tan importante carga.

Ya libre del peso, se dedicó a cerrar todas las cortinas para que no entrasen los rayos del sol saliente que herían sus ojos. Frunció el ceño al Sol cuando cerraba la última cortina, contrariada del efecto que tenía en ella.

Con un suspiro, se giró hacia su invitado para encontrárselo todavía dormido. Se acerco a él y toco su frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre, pero estaba normal; después comprobó su pulso que, aunque algo acelerado, no era preocupante. Al haberse asegurado que sobreviviría esa noche, se permitió admirarlo ahora con la tenue luz de las bombillas de su apartamento. Decir que era guapo era quedarse corto, pensó Amu fijándose en los rasgos perfectos del chico que tenía delante. No era sólo la composición de ese cabello azul tan brillante y de aspecto sedoso (quiso alargar una mano para tocarlo, pero decidió que mejor no lo hacía), las cejas finas y alargadas, la nariz perfecta y proporcionada o esos labios rellenos; no, aquella criatura destilaba una especie de halo de misterio que hacía llamar la atención de todo aquel que lo observara.  
Amu bajó la vista y se maravilló ahora de esa figura esbelta que aunque estuviese sentado en su sillón sabía que sería muy alto y le sacaría unas dos cabezas. Con algo de vergüenza observo la forma en la que los músculos se marcaban con esa camiseta negra ajustada y la piel que mostraban los lugares donde la tela había sido rasgada y la sangre no lo cubría.

Amu se golpeo en una mejilla para despertar de su ensimismamiento y fue a por el botiquín de primeros auxilios que guardaba en el cuarto de baño. Regresó con Ikuto para encontrárselo en la posición exacta en la que lo había dejado. _Pues claro que no se va a mover, idiota, está inconsciente,_ se reprendió a sí misma con un bufido antes de sacar lo que necesitaba del botiquín y comenzar a limpiar el rostro del chico. Cuando hubo terminado, tomo unas tijeras y corto la camiseta del joven por delante de forma longitudinal para abrirla y poder tener una visión completa de las cortadas y arañazos presentes por toda la piel del pecho y abdomen del peliazul. Fue cuando se disponía a limpiar la primera de todas que se dio cuenta algunas parecían no provenir de garras de nosferatu sino de cuchillos, y se comenzó a preguntar realmente qué diablos le habría pasado a aquel joven...

Amu sudó bastante mientras se las apañaba envolviendo al joven en los vendajes que había sacado de su botiquín. Pesaba mucho a pesar de su aspecto delgado, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde cuando ya lo tenía encima y sus brazos lo rodeaban como en un abrazo cariñoso… Bueno, lo de cariñoso sobra porque no había cariño en ese momento.

— Mm... - escuchó cómo él comenzaba a despertarse y Amu tuvo esperanza de que él pudiese decirle lo que lo habría herido.

— Espera un momento... - susurró ella cuando le pareció ver algo extraño en la boca del joven. Soltó lo que tenía en las manos en una mesilla de café cercana y se limpió las manos con un trapo. Alargó una mano hacia el rostro del peliazul y se maravilló unos segundos del suave tacto de su piel antes de levantar ligeramente el labio superior del chico y encontrarse con su blanca dentadura, pero entre esos dientes había algo que no cuadraba. Con una expresión sombría, Amu observo con detenimiento los afilados colmillos de aquella boca, internalizando que había metido uno de sus enemigos en su propia casa.

Saltó hacia atrás cuando vio que aquellos ojos comenzaban a abrirse, esperando encontrarse unos irises carmesí como la sangre. Tomando una daga de la bota del traje de cazadora que no se había quitado todavía, Amu se puso en posición de ataque y aguardó el golpe.

Pero aquel extraño joven no se movió más que cuando abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, como si eso le costase la vida junto a respirar. No movió otro músculo más que los párpados, pero fue suficiente para inutilizar la estrategia que Amu había preparado para ese momento. Porque sus ojos no eran rojos carmesí.

Eran azules como zafiros.

Ella lo miró extrañada mientras soltaba la daga que portaba en la mano derecha y se aproximó algo cautelosa al vampiro en su sofá. Pero él seguía sin moverse.

— ¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo sin realmente esperar una respuesta.

— Estoy… débil…- consiguió susurrar en voz baja aquel sujeto.

— ¿Débil?- dijo extrañada. Nunca había conseguido ver a un vampiro débil de ese modo. Suelen preferir que los mate otro de su especie antes de morir ante un cazador.- ¿No te puedes mover? – él cerró los ojos con cansancio en negación. Soltó un suspiro.

Amu se lo quedó observando unos momentos en silencio, viendo cómo su respiración errante provocaba que su pecho subiese y bajase con lentitud, y planteándose qué hacer. Tenía en frente a un vampiro casi muerto, débil, formando una presa tan fácil que un bebé cazador podría matarlo en un periquete. Entonces, ¿por qué dudaba? Él volvió a abrir sus ojos azules y la miró desde su posición, allí sentado e indefenso.

— ¿Necesitas sangre? ¿Es eso?- dijo ella dándose golpes mentales por la estupidez de la pregunta. ¡Por supuesto que necesitaba sangre! ¡Los vampiros _chupan sangre_ para vivir! El vampiro ni siquiera se esforzó en contestarle.- Yo puedo dártela- soltó de sopetón sin ni siquiera pensar sus palabras. ¡¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo?! El vampiro la miró con los ojos medio cerrados del esfuerzo, levantando levemente una ceja- Pero tiene un precio.- Amu inspiró hondo y dijo con el tono más profesional y frío que tenía- Tienes que servirme a mí. Me deberás la vida, así que dedicarás hasta tu último aliento en obedecerme. Tendrás que ayudarme en mis misiones al matar a los de tu propia especie.

— ¿Algo… más?- dijo forzando la voz en apenas un susurro con la ceja todavía levantada. Vaya, así que el vampirito todavía podía decir sarcasmos, aún herido de muerte, ¿eh?

— Sí. A cambio de tus… servicios… te alimentaré yo personalmente. Por el momento te daré mi sangre todos los días, pero cuando te mejores será todas las semanas. Mi sangre será la prueba de nuestro trato vigente. Ahora…- dijo inspirando hondo y sintiéndose nerviosa repentinamente. Nunca había hecho tratos con vampiros.- Muérdeme y sellaremos este… contrato.

Sin esperar a que le contestase, Amu se acercó al vampiro de cabellos azulados y lo tomó ligeramente por los hombros antes de echarse hacia delante y prácticamente sentarse encima de él en ese sillón. Cuando hubo asegurado que no perdería el equilibrio, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho del vampiro acercando su cuello a esos labios fríos al mismo tiempo. Cerró los ojos esperando. Pronto sintió cómo él movía sus brazos y rodeaba con lentitud su cintura menuda, como el resto de su cuerpo, y ponía de su parte cerrando el espacio que quedaba entre ellos y rozando apenas sus labios en la piel nívea del cuello de la cazadora. Amu apretó los ojos al sentir su aliento chocar contra la piel de su cuello, erizándole los cabellos de la nuca y estableciendo escalofríos por su columna.

Se le cortó la respiración al sentir la presión punzante seguida del dolor de la piel siendo cortada debajo de su oreja. Ya la habían mordido antes, pero nunca había sido nada como esto. Nunca había sentido como si estuviese flotando en una piscina de agua fría, a la vez sintiendo la baja temperatura que la sensación de volar. Nunca había tenido ganas de suspirar de placer, más bien le daba asco y una picazón horrenda que permanecía durante días.

Entonces fue cuando vino la succión. Sintió cómo su sangre se escapaba por la herida recién abierta hacia la boca expectante del vampiro hambriento, pero no le molestó en lo más mínimo. Sentía que estaba hecha para esto. Para alimentar a un vampiro.

— Ah…- suspiró ligeramente, sintiéndose como en una nube. Pero supo el momento en que las cosas se le iban de las manos cuando su consciencia le iba abandonando y todo se estaba volviendo negro en los bordes. Sus brazos se pusieron flojos y las piernas le cedieron, de manera que el vampiro tuvo que sostener su peso en su totalidad.

Con lo último que le quedaba, escuchó al vampiro soltarla por fin y respirar agitadamente haciéndole cosquillas con los labios y el aliento rozando la piel. Antes de perder toda la consciencia, lo sintió apretarla con algo más de fuerza acercar una vez más su boca a la piel ahora carmesí por la sangre de su cuello.

_Creo que… nunca debí confiar en los vampiros…_

* * *

Sí, he visto demasiado Vampire Knight. Me gusta mucho Zero *^* y siempre que escucho/pienso/sueño/susurran(?) vampiros y beber sangre me acuerdo de las partes en las que Zero bebe sangre de la (estúpida Mary Sue) Yuki :D :megusta:

**¿Merece review? ¡Porfa pliiiiss! ^u^**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola. Sí. Traigo el capítulo dos en tiempo **RÉCORD**, para mí :D Ya sabéis. Soy la maldita autora que tarda _**DOS MESES**_en sacar un cap de un fic, pero voy y traigo en apenas una semanita la continuación. Me odio :D

Sabi-chan, aquí la tienes. Un poco sosa, pero **aquí está, joder! ò_ó **(Aprovéchate de mi obsesión por este fic temporal, repito: TEMPORAL ¬¬)

**Shugo Chara es de Peach-Pit.**

****PD: Ahora que lo pienso... quiero hacer un fic de Zombie Loan... ¿ZaramexMichiru? es mi obsesión oculta xDDD Desde que se transformó gracias a Michiru en los recuerdos de Chika no puedo evitarlo. Es demasiado mono cuando _Chiru-chiru _se baña con él y se olvida de que ES UN SHINIGAMI ADULTO! Juas juas juas... Todo sonrojadito y chibi... *modo fangirl/stalker: ON!*

Bueno, pero me gusta esa pareja y el ChikaxMichuru ¿Y QUÉ? ¬¬ [Shito me sigue pareciendo GENIAL~!]

* * *

**Bestias en la Noche **

_Capítulo 2_

Los rayos de sol habían conseguido una ruta en la rendija entre dos de las gruesas cortinas. Y, además, de todos los lugares donde podía ir a parar aquel resplandor infernal, había sido a su rostro, cruzándolo de forma transversal y quemándole una mejilla y el párpado derecho por la insistencia y el calor.

Amu gruñó contrariada por la interrupción de su agradable sueño, uno donde ella vivía en una casita de campo estilo Heidi feliz con sus padres (seres sin rostro), quienes la querían y cuidaban.

Primero, sufrió en carnes la ira del aire frío que se colaba por alguna ventana, produciendo una corriente de aire realmente desagradable y molesta, como un martillo golpeando la piel expuesta. Lo segundo que notó fue que tenía demasiada piel expuesta, lo que era en sí realmente extraño porque ella usualmente utilizaba una bata de dormir o, simplemente, una camiseta vieja y unos pantalones de chándal. Y por último se dio cuenta de que su almohada hoy estaba extraña. Extrañamente calentita y le daban ganas de acercarse más aun para combatir el estúpido frío que la mortificaba; además, esa almohada estaba muy dura, y allí donde podía palpar con los dedos no reconocía la tela de la funda que le había puesto a su…

Amu abrió los ojos de sopetón y se sentó a toda velocidad en su cama, pero inmediatamente tuvo que volver a echarse hacia atrás porque se mareó como nunca lo había hecho en su corta vida. Se mantuvo quietecita y acostada en su cama mientras esperaba a que el mundo dejase de dar vueltas, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y aguzando el resto de sus sentidos. Había alguien a su lado, alguien cuya presencia no reconocía.

— Yo que tú no volvía a hacer eso- escuchó una voz a su izquierda. Un momento. Esa voz la conocía. Abrió los ojos y giró el rostro para ver a quién tenía al lado, encontrándose con un joven de cabellos azulados que recordaba vagamente de la noche anterior. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? Forzando su memoria, Amu poco a poco recordó el haberlo rescatado en la calle pensando que era un humano más y llevarlo a su casa, para después descubrir que era un vampiro y ofrecerle su sangre en un trato; luego recordó con algo de vergüenza cómo ella se había acercado y él la había mordido en el cuello. Pero después no recordaba nada más.- Oye, ¿estás bien?

— Ah...- dijo algo desorientada todavía.

— Realmente me sorprende que hayas aguantado tanto. Una persona normal ya hubiese muerto mucho antes de que tú te desmayases ayer. Mis respetos.

— ¿Ah?- dijo ella sin comprender antes de tocar el cuello y palpar las marcas, prueba de que lo que recordaba había sido real. No es que creyese que el joven delante de ella fuese una alucinación, más bien era que perfectamente podría ser un violador que se habría colado en su casa. Quizás por ello estuviese en ropa interior. Espera... -¡¿Ah?! -chilló al internalizar lo último, enderezándose en la cama de nuevo y mirando hacia abajo, encontrándose con su pecho plano de doce años cubierto por la parte de arriba de un conjunto de ropa interior infantil que usaba. Era de sus favoritas porque tenía marcas de patitas de gatos que la cruzaban de una esquina a otra. A juego, las bragas con una patita grande en medio de la parte frontal.

Amu sintió su rostro arder unos segundos antes de inspirar hondo y controlarse como sabía hacer.

— Tu ropa parecía demasiado incómoda para dormir, así que te la quité. Por cierto, bonita ropa interior. Me gusta.- le dijo el chico mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama y se reacomodaba para seguir durmiendo.

_Estúpido pedófilo,_ pensó ácidamente la pelirosa mirándolo fulminantemente. Apartó la vista, contrariada.

Amu permaneció unos momentos más en la cama _King Size_ de sábanas blancas que traía su piso antes de girar hacia su nuevo "huésped" y admirar aquella amplia espalda parcialmente cubierta por unas vendas que ella recordaba haberle puesto. Se dio un golpe en la mejilla para despertarse y se estiró en la cama sin ganas de seguir armando un escándalo tan temprano, para ella, ya que faltaban algunas horas para que anocheciese.

Estiró el cuello e hizo una mueca cuando sintió el dolor de la mordida. Nunca había hecho eso. ¿Qué rayos le había dado para hacer semejante trato? ¿Acaso estaba demente? Toda su vida le habían enseñando en la Asociación que los vampiros eran malos y eran sus enemigos, pero ayer mismo, o esa madrugada, había acordado con un vampiro (un tanto extraño, debía admitir) que lo alimentaría (y que lo dejaría tocarla, por ende). Bueno, había ganado fuerza extra para sus cazas, pero ella sabía que era capaz de hacerlo sola. En realidad, ¿por qué había cometido tal locura?

— Ah, por cierto.- dijo el vampiro.

— ¿Qué?

— Tienes un mensaje de un tal Tadase. Te han convocado en la central de la Asociación de Cazadores esta noche.

— Vale… Espera, ¿Qué haces usando _mi_ teléfono?- le chilló enfadada, pero se recompuso inmediatamente, poniendo el rostro en su máscara de tranquilidad y la voz fría- No puedes usarlo. ¿Qué pasa si te descubren? Nos matarán.

— Tranquilidad, gatita.- le dijo dándose la vuelta con una sonrisilla en el rostro, claramente burlándose de ella.- Ha caído en el contestador cuando no lo cogiste. Fue un infierno- bufó contrariado-. Sonó y sonó bastante hasta que tu novio se cansó de llamar. Tiene la voz muy rara, ¿es realmente un chico?

— ¡Tadase es un chico!- calló en la cuenta de algo- ¡Y no es mi novio!- se sonrojó profusamente.

— Lo que tú digas, _Amu-chan_.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? No, espera, ya sé por qué.

— Me alegro que puedas sacar tus propias conclusiones solita.-sonrió. Ella lo ignoró.

— ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?- dijo saliendo de la cama por su lado- Y no te gires.

— Ikuto es mi nombre. Y tranquila, no tengo interés en tus ausentes atributos.

— Cállate ya.

Con un bufido, Amu se puso de nuevo el traje de Cazadora del día anterior. Este consistía en unos pantalones ajustados que metía dentro de unas botas altas sin tacones, claro está, debido a su corta edad. A la cadera tenía unas cadenas donde podía enganchar cosas útiles para el trabajo además de servir de adorno, por ello que Amu portase colgando de algunos eslabones pequeños saquitos y bolsas de reducido tamaño donde guardaba medicamentos para aliviar la comezón de mordidas de vampiro, veneno, las cuerdas o hilos finos que usó el día anterior, dinero y dardos pequeños.

Después tenía una camiseta manga larga de tela resistente ajustada a su cuerpo, y encima se ponía una especie de chaquetilla donde guardaba las pistolas; una chaqueta de cuero y los guantes que dejabas sus dedos libres para la lucha y ya terminaba el atuendo completo.

— Oye, Amu...

— ¿Qué?- dijo cansada- Por cierto, ya te puedes girar.

— ¿Por qué estás tan tranquila? Quiero decir, eres una cazadora y todo eso. ¿Por qué me has aceptado en tu casa y me has dado tu sangre? ¿No te molesta la mordida?- preguntó cauteloso. Podía ser una trampa.

— Pensé que me serías útil... además de que me dabas pena tan solito y abandonado y lleno de heridas.- añadió burlándose de él a todas leguas.

— Eres mala- dijo haciendo un puchero.

— Y eso que no has visto mi peor cara -le dijo saliendo por la puerta de su habitación. Inmediatamente escuchó los pasos detrás.

— Todavía no me has dicho por qué no te molestó que te mordiera...

— Eso es principalmente porque me han mordido antes. Bueno, en el cuello no, y por supuesto que no por propia voluntad- dijo esta vez mirándolo de reojo.

— Pero deberías ser un vampiro a estas alturas, entonces.- parecía confundido

— ¿No te diste cuenta ayer? No soy normal.- se detuvo-. Mírame. Tengo doce años, Ikuto; desde pequeña no he sido normal. Me sacaron de la escuela de Cazadores a los cinco años y maté a mi primer vampiro a los ocho. Aprendí a toda velocidad. Tres años, Ikuto, tres años encerrada hasta que supe cada especie de vampiro, cada tipo de mordida, cada estilo de lucha y cada manera de asesinar a un vampiro a sangre fría.

— Tranquila, ya me quedó claro- dijo Ikuto mirándola con nuevos ojos. ¿Qué clase de infancia era esa? Pero entonces reparó en algo que le sonaba de toda esa historia. Había escuchado antes sobre ella, en otra parte… Tembló mentalmente ante el recuerdo.- Por cierto, ¿cuál me decías era tu nombre?

— Amu… ¿Acaso también eres retrasado? No recuerdo que los vampiros tuviesen enfermedades mentales…

— Que no, imbécil- la fulminó con la mirada y le dio un codazo en las costillas. Ella estaba frente a la nevera de su amplia cocina y se disponía a sacar lo que necesitaba para alimentarse. _Seguro que está agotada por haber bebido su sangre_, pensó Ikuto sintiéndose algo culpable, pero ella parecía saludable esa mañana (aparte del pequeño mareo, claro está).- Me refería a tu apellido.

— Ah, es Hinamori. Me llamo Hinamori Amu.

Ikuto se la quedó mirando unos segundos en silencio, no podía articular palabra. Era ella. Hinamori Amu.

* * *

Amu no sonrió al situarse ante las puertas de la sede de la Asociación. No le parecía un edificio grande y majestuoso, no le transmitía solemnidad, sobriedad, compromiso o la sensación de grupo y unidad que deseaban expresar con su diseño y construcción. No le era un lugar apto para discutir asuntos oficiales o vivir cómodamente tus años de Cazador profesional.

No, para ella era una auténtica cárcel.

De entre sus recuerdos sólo podía traer aquella sensación de claustrofobia de su "habitación" mientras estudiaba; la forma en la que observaba por la ventana todos los días cómo el sol salía y se ocultaba, cómo los otros niños jugaban en los recreos entre las horas de clase. Recordaba la forma en la que día a día, alguien diferente le traía su comida en silencio y recogía sus platos en silencio; cómo cuando tenía una duda aparecía un tutor personal y la ayudaba con palabras vacías de calidez; la forma en la que su cuerpo dolía cuando se iba a dormir debido a todos los moretones resultado del arduo entrenamiento.

Pero también recordaba las ansias de superación, el conocimiento dentro de las grandes bibliotecas, las salas gigantes donde la gente sabía más que ella, no como en aquel colegio lleno de niños que no sabían ni sumar o dividir. Recordaba cómo sus palabras tuvieron poder y fuerza desde que aprendió a pronunciarlas y el respeto en las miradas de las personas con las que se cruzaba por los pasillos en sus extraños paseos.

Aún así, ella odiaba ese lugar, con todas sus fuerzas, pero se aparecía allí (por la puerta grande, a la vista de todos) siempre por un mismo motivo: sus amigos. Ellos entraban dentro de la categoría de "amigos" y ellos la llamaban como tal. Eran personas más o menos de su edad, personas que no veían en ella a la "prodigio" o a un "monstruo", niños que deseaban jugar a la pelota o a cualquier otra cosa más que blandir una espada o disparar un arma de fuego contra un vampiro. Ellos le enseñaron lo que era ser un niño de verdad y no una máquina.

— ¿Amu?- escuchó una voz cuando estuvo ya dentro, Kukai.- ¡Eres tú! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!- le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras la asfixiaba en un abrazo de oso.

— Hola, Kukai. -respondió ella con una sonrisa apenas visible, pero el chico no se ofendió. Todos sabían que ella no podía sonreír.

— Espera a que todos te vean… ¡Has cambiado mucho! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Has matado a muchos vampiros? ¿Alguna historia interesante? ¿Conociste al famoso "Drácula"? ¿Es igual que en las leyendas?

_Nunca cambiará… _pensó ella escuchando el torrente de preguntas sin espacio entre ellas. Kukai era así desde que su memoria podía alcanzar, alegre y servicial, interesado en ella y curioso de sus aventuras. Estaba obsesionado con los deportes y la leyenda del primer vampiro. Era una promesa entre los cazadores.

— ¿Amu-chi?- chilló una voz desde el otro lado del pasillo. Menos mal que no había nadie más por allí o ya les hubiesen regañado, como mínimo. Pero aquello no era extraño para la niña saltarina y alegre que iba botando hacia Amu con una gran sonrisa tatuada en la cara. Quería a la pelirosa y la apreciaba aunque ella no sonriera. Era la menor de todos, y eso lo amaba. Le gustaba ser mimada por los demás. Yaya, o Yaya-chi, era como le gustaba que la llamaran.

— ¡Es Amu!- dijo esta vez una rubia apareciendo doblando una esquina. Llevaba su larga cabellera recogida en dos coletas y, aunque su mirada pareciese en un principio amenazante, ella era en realidad una chica de gran corazón. Era la mayor de todos y a veces actuaba como buena hermana mayor, pero solía irse por las ramas y era una niña más del grupo. Utau era su nombre.

— Oh, vaya- escucharon la vocecita aguda de otra chica rubia, más bajita y el cabello suelo hasta casi sus rodillas. Era una chica un tanto inexpresiva y trataba mal a la gente, pero cuando lograbas llegar a ella se convertía en un amigo de verdad y eterno. Rima.

— Hola, chicos- les dijo Amu aceptando sus abrazos un tanto desorientada y ahogada por el contacto. No estaba acostumbrada.- He venido porque Tadase- torció el gesto- me ha llamado.

Ellos callaron. Sabían lo que aquella mueca significaba porque se conocían la vida de su amiga desde siempre, ya que estuvieron en el mismo jardín de infancia e iban a empezar juntos hasta que se llevaron a la chica a los cinco años. Pero aún así habían mantenido contacto cada vez que podían, incluso cuando la Asociación se empeñaba en separarlos. Bueno, ellos y sus padres, quienes no deseaban que sus hijos se juntasen con Amu, "la prodigio", pero esa ya es otra historia.

— Bueno, entonces me voy yendo ya- dijo con un suspiro.

— De acuerdo, adiós.- se despidió Kukai con Utau.

— _¡Bye bye~!_- dijo la niña más joven.

— Adiós.

Amu se adentró en los pasillos más profundos de la sede sin sorprenderse o asustarse ya de lo sombrío del ambiente o de las luces que apenas alumbran o de las ratas que correteaban por el techo. Nadie parecía inmutarse, así que con el tiempo ella también aprendió a ignorarlo.

Llegó al final, donde la esperaba la puerta más grande de todas, lo suficientemente pesada como para que hicieran falta dos hombres fornidos para poder abrirla en su totalidad; pero afortunadamente se había dispuesto una puertecita más pequeña para que las personas pudiesen entrar sin problemas. Aún así, en eventos oficiales las puertas grandes debían de abrirse obligatoriamente.

Amu empujó la puerta pequeña y se encontró una vez más en la sala del "Consejo", de "Ancianos" o la "Sala de Reuniones". Aquel lugar era claustrofóbico aunque tuviese más de quince metros de altura y treinta metros de diámetro formando una sala circular, como una cúpula gigante. Muchos asientos de madera, bancos interminables donde se sentaban los más "sabios" y "ancianos" de la Asociación realizaban el giro completo de la circunferencia formando varios pisos de asientos sin ser demasiado alto. Más hacia el centro, habían unas cinco sillas para los líderes de todos ellos, los mejores y más fuertes Cazadores, y los que, supuestamente, dirigían con bien todos.

A Amu no les caía bien. Para nada.

— Ah, Amu…- escuchó la voz venir desde su derecha y se giró para ver a una única persona entrar por una puerta auxiliar que daba directamente con la sala del Consejo- Me alegro que hayas conseguido llegar tan rápido. Ven, te estamos esperando.

Ella le siguió sin una palabra y sin maravillarse de la belleza extrema de aquel ser a pesar de ser un hombre no tan joven. Aparentaba unos treinta años y parecía amar su cabello largo y plateado como si le fuese la vida en ello. Era arrogante, egocéntrico y algo narcisista, pero solía ocultarlo la mayoría del tiempo para ejercer como uno de los "sabios" del Consejo de Ancianos. Y lo hacía bastante bien, en su opinión. Él fue su tutor personal durante un tiempo, pero cuando ella comenzó a responderle cortante y a no sonreírle como él quería, lo dejó y se fue a otro departamento, la enfermería de los Cazadores.

La enfermería. Amu se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente ante el pensamiento. Ese lugar infernal donde tuvo que pasar muchas horas de su corta vida haciéndose exámenes de todo tipo: sangre, orina, células de todas partes de su cuerpo… No solía traer a su mente la horrenda sensación de aquellas agujas grandes y dolorosas, la forma en que se las clavaban sin piedad dentro de su delicada piel infantil y hurgaban en su interior como les placía… Aquello formaba parte de ser "la prodigio" siempre le habían dicho, hasta que ella misma se lo creyó. "Sí, tenía que ser eso", se decía cada vez que caminaba por ese mismo pasillo desde aquella mañana donde se despertó como era ahora mismo, fría e impersonal con todo el mundo, sin sentimientos. "Es mi destino, la forma en la que voy a vivir el resto de mi vida." Lo aceptaba y lo aguantaba una y otra vez. Podía soportarlo porque era fuerte, porque era un genio, porque era especial.

Amu regresó a la realidad cuando Takumo, que era el nombre del narcisista, le abrió la puerta blanca de hospital con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se torció cuando la pelirosa apenas de dirigió una mirada de soslayo y una mueca de desagrado. Se había vuelto a echar rímel.

— Hinamori- la saludó con apenas un movimiento de cabeza el doctor sin quitar los ojos de los papeles que leía.

— Kazuomi- respondió. _Imbécil, _decía en su mente.

— Puntual, como siempre- le dijo con aquella voz horrenda y ronca que lo caracterizaba. El Cazador médico se dirigió hasta un carrito con bandejas que portaba multitud de utensilios que Amu se conocía y sabía sus nombres de memoria o para qué servían.- Entonces, vamos a comenzar, ¿no?- le preguntó con su sonrisa torcida y el brillo sádico en los ojos. Adoraba causarle dolor, era un deporte personal. Una vez se lo dijo cuando le realizó una punción lumbar realmente tortuosa cuando se había equivocado "sin querer" cuatro veces.

— Hm- dijo ella desnudándose sin ningún pudor frente al hombre bastante más mayor que ella y se tumbó en la camilla de sábanas blancas e impolutas.

No cerró los ojos ni apartó la vista de la enorme aguja que Kazuomi aproximaba a su pecho. Solamente esperaba a que todo acabase para regresar con sus amigos o volver a su casa para seguir durmiendo, ya que se sentía más cansada que de costumbre por la pérdida de sangre…

— ¿Te han vuelto a morder?- la sorprendió la voz del Cazador. Usualmente nunca hablaban en sus chequeos. Ella lo miró para encontrárselo observando las marcas recientes de los colmillos de Ikuto en su cuello. Se encogió de hombros.

— Unos nosferatu. Intentaban matar a un humano anoche y uno me atacó por detrás mientras me encargaba de los otros.- verdades a medias, su especialidad.

El otro torció el gesto y enterró varias agujas en varios puntos de su cuerpo, removiéndolas a su antojo y probablemente buscando zonas más profundas dentro de sus entrañas. Le dolía, pero podía aguantarlo _porque era la prodigio, ¿no?_ Eso ya no le importaba. Como si tuviese que importarle la constante psicosis de tener que regresar reiteradamente a este horrible lugar para sufrir más dolor de la mano de un sádico _yandere_, pensó con desagrado y sarcasmo; siempre podía escapar como aprendió a hacerlo de una de las personas que le trajo la comida. Había sido la más importante lección de su vida hasta la fecha.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Soñó despierta con otras cosas, con mundos mejores, vidas mejores. Con sus amigos y con sus amados padres sin rostro, con un mundo sin vampiros o cazadores.

Extrañamente, soñó también con Ikuto. Él y su extraña forma de sacarla de quicio.

* * *

** D: ¿Se acabó? Juas juas juas... No, esperad, tengo una risa mejor (a ver quién la pilla xD): Kufufufufu...**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola. C:

Muchos dicen que he muerto. Otros dicen que he abandonado Fanfiction. Otros que me aburrí de Shugo Chara.

Pero se equivocan. ¡SE EQUIVOCAN! ¬¬ Mucho.

Veréis. Sé que he tardado, bastante he de añadir, pero es que quiero que sepáis (para los que no me conocen de antes, pobres incautos animalitos del señor) que el tiempo que he tardado para subir este cap es en realidad el tiempo usual que tardo en mis fics normales. ¿Que los caps de Bestias en la Noche son cortos y blah? Lo sé. ¡En el alma creedme que lo sé! (voz poética y epicúrea de juglares de la Edad Media) Pero es que si alguien fuera capaz de ver mi pendrive y comprobar la ENORME CANTIDAD DE COSAS QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO A LA VEZ entendería (quizás) lo que padezco. Que sí, que yo solita me lo he buscado. Eso también lo sé, gracias por recordármelo, de verdad :3 Pero _it's my life! _y la vivo como quiero.

Otra cosa que me ha retrasado: clases. Ya sabéis, exámenes parciales, obtener un 10 en matemáticas esas cosas que consigo hacer de vez en cuando en Bachillerato. Además de los maravillosos trabajos que estoy haciendo.

Corformaros con pensar que voy a subir **muchas cositas bonitas y felices del mundo feliz del arcoiris** (?) antes de fin de año. Muchas cositas de Shugo Chara eh? No os creáis.

Después de esta sarta de gilipolleces:

**Disclaimer: No, Shugo Chara! es de Peach-pit y continuará siéndolo. FIN. ònó**

* * *

**Bestias en la noche**

_Capítulo 3_

Cuando Amu regresó a su casa unas horas después, las heridas ya no le dolían. Entrando por la puerta del complejo de apartamentos, inmediatamente sintió la vida de las personas en su interior al ser todavía antes de las doce. Tan diferente a la madrugada, siempre se le pasaba por la mente cuando iba por la ciudad de día en esos casos tan extraños.

— Hinamori- escuchó la voz del portero saludarla, así que asintió en su dirección para indicar que lo había escuchado. Pero no tenía ganas de contestar. Los chequeos la dejaban exhausta.

_Sólo quiero llegar a casa y dormir… Pero sé que no puedo porque tengo que hacer la ronda como un buen Cazador,_ pensó contrariada. Odiaba los días de chequeos, definitivamente.

Al salir del ascensor casi se choca de frente con una persona. Un chico. Era más alto que ella pero tenía más o menos la misma edad. Siempre sonriente a pesar de su situación familiar que lo obligaba a vivir totalmente solo en otro apartamento en el mismo piso que ella; amable con cada oración hacia ella y los demás vecinos, y un amigo en potencia. Aquel joven era una de las únicas personas con las que sentía que no debía estar alerta, pero siempre debía ser algo cautelosa sin importar la situación, sobretodo siendo él humano y pudiendo ponerlo en peligro.

— Ah, Amu-chan- dijo con una sonrisa amplia y amable. Ella no le respondió la sonrisa.

— Hola Nagi- dijo todo lo amable que podía estando tan cansada que se desmayaría en cualquier momento- Lo siento si no puedo quedarme a charlar- dijo apenada y mirándolo a los ojos. Por un momento le pareció verlos brillar diferente a lo acostumbrado-, pero estoy muy cansada. Si me permites…- dijo moviéndose para apartarse de la puerta del ascensor a la vez que impidiendo que se cerrasen.

— Por supuesto- dijo sin abandonar la sonrisa-. Acuéstate un rato y ya ves cómo se te pasa.

— Eso haré, adiós- contestó casi corriendo a su apartamento y sorprendiéndose momentáneamente de encontrarse las luces encendidas.

Cuando escuchó la voz de alguien murmurar suavemente la letra de alguna canción que estaba de moda recordó que ya no vivía sola, como antes. Ahora tenía a Ikuto, por muy malo que le sonase, tratándose de un vampiro. El vampiro con el que tenía un trato, se recordó; el vampiro con el que no debía simpatizar y debía marcar los límites.

— Ah, Amu- dijo él cuando pasaba delante del recibidor con un libro en la mano y el rostro sorprendido. Todavía estaba con la misma ropa de esa mañana: las vendas. Bueno, las vendas y unos pantalones rotos y deshilachados.- Hola.

— Hm- respondió sin quitar la vista de los pantalones y repasando si tenía algo que darle al vampiro para que se cambiase. Su ropa no le quedaría ni a palos, así que debía buscar en otro sitio…

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- ella alzó la vista y se encontró con los mismos dos ojos azules de esa mañana. Frunció el ceño, contrariada, y volvió la vista a las vendas dándose cuenta de que tenía que quitárselas.- ¿Tanto te gusto que quieres comerme con los ojos? Gracias, pero no me van los bebés.

— No soy un bebé, ¿te queda claro?- dijo ella fríamente y pasando por su lado no sin antes tomarle del brazo y tirar de él.

— Por supuesto- soltó una risilla- Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos?

— Al sofá-respondió con el mismo tono.

— Hm… ¿Y para qué?- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida- No será que quieres hacerme algo de "eso"… y más de "aquello"…

— No seas idiota- respondió lanzándolo al sofá bruscamente y sentándolo correctamente. Se puso delante y alargó una mano hacia las tijeras que habían en la mesita de al lado de la noche anterior.

Buscó una silla cercana y se puso delante del peli azul, quien la observaba con una ceja alzada debido a que había elegido sentarse entre sus piernas abiertas. La posición lograría ponerle nervioso si la situación fuese otra y supiese que Amu no se acercaba a él con otras intenciones que no fuesen abrir los vendajes y ver sus heridas del día anterior, totalmente curadas ya.

Amu no se sorprendió de encontrarlas inexistentes, apenas una semi invisible cicatriz donde estuvo la más profunda, pero de resto la piel marfil permanecía perfectamente bien. Ella suspiró y se echó hacia atrás estirando sus brazos hacia atrás y disfrutando de la dulce sensación de sus huesos cansados y adoloridos de la espalda crujir. Fue cuando sintió un dedo golpear sus costillas con suavidad.

— Oye- dijo el joven ante ella. Abrió los ojos que había cerrado y se encontró con su rostro cerca, muy cerca.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

— Yo también disfruto haciéndote un _striptease_ pero comienzo a tener frío- señaló su cuerpo casi desnudo con el pulgar. Amu hizo caso omiso a su comentario, como hacía con todos los demás. - ¿Así tratas a todos tus invitados? Menuda anfitriona eres.

— ¿Acaso quieres ponerte mi ropa?- alzó una ceja.- Porque es todo lo que puedo darte.

— Bueno, me gustan mucho los conejitos, los gatitos y las mini faldas, pero no creo que tengas de mi talla.- contestó con sorna.

— Eso creía yo- dijo ella pensando. ¿De dónde podía sacar ropa de chico? Podría ir a comprarla, pero no sabía su talla o sus gustos o nada de eso. Además, nunca había comprado ropa de hombre. Torció el gesto.

— Ah…- suspiró-. Supongo que tendré que _hacerte un favor_- alzó las cejas sugestivamente con una sonrisa- e ir desnudo por la ca-

— Ni se te ocurra- le cortó lanzándole una mirada fulminante-. Ya sé qué hacer. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Ella se encaminó hacia la puerta y él la siguió sin entender qué era lo que se disponía a hacer. ¿Saldría a comprarle ropa? ¿Robaría? No sabía exactamente si los Cazadores tenían un sueldo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta ella lo detuvo y le indicó que no saliera mientras se iba a la casa del vecino de al lado. Escuchó los toques y las voces hablando.

— ¿Amu-chan?- decía una voz suave y amable.

— Hola Nagi, espero no haberte molestado.

— Tranquila, acabo de llegar-escuchó el sonido de una bolsa de plástico- ¿Qué necesitas?

— Me preguntaba si tendrías alguna ropa que ya no uses… es para un amigo que me acaba de llamar y dice que perdió la maleta en el aeropuerto y no puede usar la mía.

— Ah, claro- rió un poco, pero a Ikuto le inquietó-, espera un momento.- Hubo unos momentos de revuelo dentro del apartamento y el sonido de cajones abriéndose y cerrándose.- Aquí tienes.- le tendió algo a Amu.

— Muchas gracias.

Pronto vio a la pelirosa de nuevo en la puerta de la casa y la miró de arriba abajo, olfateándola sospechoso. Ella se dejó oler mientras se dirigía a la cocina y se preparaba algo para comer y dejaba la bolsa de ropa encima de la mesa de la cocina tipo americana de su piso. No dijo nada en todo el rato que se hacía el sándwich ni se quejó de la mirada fija de los ojos zafiros, pero después de un rato se hartó.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa?

— No me gusta ese chico, Nagi… ¿Desde hace cuánto le conoces? ¿Trabaja? ¿Por qué vive solo?- soltó con el ceño fruncido y la mente trabajando.

— Es sólo un chico que ha perdido a su familia, Ikuto- le miró de reojo mientras colocaba su comida en la misma mesita de cocina.- Déjalo estar.

— Hmp.

— Bueno, acércate- le indicó y él fue aunque no se conformaba con el fin de esa discusión.- Me toca cumplir el trato.- ante la expresión confundida del vampiro suspiró exasperada y añadió-: La sangre, ¿recuerdas?

— Ah, sí. Pero, ¿no estabas cansada y ahora tienes que patrullar?

— Calla y come.- se sentó ella frente a su comida.

— Sí, mi señora- dijo con ironía el peliazul antes de situarse detrás de Amu y morder su cuello justo donde la había mordido el día anterior, reabriendo las heridas. Ella dejó escapar un siseo de dolor cuando hubo la punción, pero luego se dejó llevar de nuevo por la sensación de frío y calor que recorría su cuerpo, aunque a diferencia del día anterior se sentía más consciente y estaba preparada para decir basta en el momento adecuado. Dejó pasar unos segundos.

— Ya está, Ikuto- lo apartó cuando sintió su conciencia comenzar a difuminarse por los bordes. Esta vez, al contrario que el día anterior, Ikuto se dejó empujar con suavidad.

— Gracias- le dijo mientras limpiaba los restos del líquido carmesí en sus labios y mentón.

— No tienes que hacerlo, lo sabes.- contestó desviando la mirada y comenzando a comerse su comida simple.- Ahora te toca cumplir a ti tu parte del acuerdo. Vamos a salir a patrullar por la ciudad, yo te indicaré la ruta y tú matas a los vampiros. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Él negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía la camiseta del tal Nagi.

* * *

Dos horas después, Amu luchaba por mantener los párpados separados y caminar recto, y eso que ella apenas había hecho nada. Simplemente había dejado que Ikuto hiciera todo el trabajo y lo observaba fijamente, evaluando sus capacidades. Debía admitir que el vampiro sabía luchar, pero había visto Cazadores en acción, Cazadores bastante experimentados, que serían capaces de darle una paliza en segundos. Pero por ahora estaba perfecto, porque sólo se encontraron con un nosferatu y una Carmila, una vampiresa con consciencia cuyo objetivo son los hombres jóvenes (aunque no suele durar mucho en esa etapa y cae al nosferatu en una semana aproximadamente).

La pelirosa estaba a punto de decirle al otro que se fueran ya a casa cuando ella sintió una presencia igual de desagradable que un nosferatu, pero que no tenía nada que ver.

— Escóndete- le dijo a Ikuto y él le hizo caso ya que también lo había detectado. Se fundió con las sombras de la noche tan silenciosamente que no lograría dar su posición aunque lo quisiera.

Amu se giró a tiempo de ver a Tadase girar la esquina y entrar en esa calle oscura. No lograba entender tampoco, como con Takumo, qué le veían las féminas de la Asociación a este chico. De acuerdo que sus cabellos rubios fuesen perfectos o que sus peculiares ojos rubíes llamasen la atención, pero para ella sólo era un pesado de primera. Siempre que se encontraban buscaba la manera de acercarse a ella o pedirle una cita, aunque debía admitir que al menos el chico era caballeroso y no intentaba forzarla a nada, lo que apreciaba de corazón.

Tranquila, se mantuvo quieta en el sitio luchando para aparentar que no estaba durmiéndose y que estaba alerta, como debía ser. Tadase ni lo notó.

— Ah, Amu-chan- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba encantador, hermoso, brillante y destilaba ese aura a príncipe azul que si ella fuese otra persona sabía que le encantaría, pero le enseñaron a no amar.- Me alegro de verte saludable.

_Muérete,_ pensaba ella. El rubio sabía a la perfección lo que le hacían en el laboratorio de la Asociación, y siempre estaba allí para "reconfortarla". No lo lograba, si ese era su objetivo.

— Me alegro de verte a secas- dijo ella sin alegría en la voz y sin una sonrisa.

— Gracias- contestó él con una sonrisa de medio lado algo infantil que le daba un aspecto más animado en general. Aquel chico era especial de algún modo, pero no como ella. Recordaba cómo todos hablaban de que era un genio de los Cazadores, el mejor de su promoción; cómo salió victorioso y sin ningún rasguño en su primera caza, algo muy extraño y escaso; y de cómo era una promesa a próximo jefe de los Cazadores. - ¿Qué tal la caza? ¿Alguna… inconveniencia? ¿Espero no haber interrumpido nada?

— Tranquilo, todo va como debería ser- dijo con un tono de voz que dirigía la conversación a un próximo final. Ella sólo quería irse de allí y _dormir._

— Me alegro- contestó acercándose algo más a ella, pero sin llegar a ser agobiante. Tadase tomó entre sus largos y blancos dedos algunos mechones rosados de la chica antes de acercarse a olerlos.- ¿Te he dicho ya antes lo mucho que me gusta tu pelo?- dijo con amabilidad.

— Unas cuantas- contestó ella sin que el hecho de mirar hacia arriba le quitase fuerza a su mirada. A pesar de que el chico no era mucho más mayor que ella (unos pocos años), ella era más experimentada en el oficio y tenía más fuerza sobre él que al contrario, si no se tenían en cuenta los centímetros de altura que los separaban, claro está.

— Deberías sonreír más a menudo- le dijo Tadase-, resaltaría mejor ese hermoso color de ojos.- hizo un ademán de acercarse más a ella, pero la chica lo esquivó, harta.

— Lamento interrumpir esta agradable conversación- dijo Amu cautelosamente-, pero creo que debo irme ya. Espero volver a verte, Tadase.

— Nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees, Amu-chan- dijo el rubio alejándose-. ¿Olvidaste el baile de mañana?- ella lo procesó unos momentos, cayendo en la cuenta. Sí, lo había olvidado.

— Es cierto- le concedió-. Nos veremos allí. Adiós.

Él sólo le sonrió y se fue, siguiendo su camino sin prisas. Amu suspiró en voz baja, agotada y algo tensa todavía.

— Se te ve tensa. ¿Quieres irte ya?

— La verdad es que sí- contestó Amu a la proposición del vampiro. Ella sintió inmediatamente cómo sus músculos se relajaban poco a poco, más rápido que lo usual después de sus encuentros con Tadase, lo que era extraño ya que estaba en presencia de un vampiro, su enemigo mortal. _Quizá tiene que ver con que es inofensivo y no me puede hacer daño, _pensó restándole importancia.

— ¿Un café?- propuso él con una leve sonrisa burlona, como imaginándose a la Cazadora haciendo cosas de gente normal.

— Creo que es lo mejor- Amu no sonrió, pero lo miró a los ojos unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada. El vampiro la intimidaba en cierto modo con esos ojos azules, llenos de cosas que no sabía descifrar, como si él quisiera decirle algo que no pudiese. Y le molestaba. Maldita sea su naturaleza curiosa.

* * *

Bueno, esto no era lo que Amu se esperaba de tomar un café. Un café con amigos.

Primero que nada, era de noche y estaban tomándose un café sacado de un veinticuatro horas de una gasolinera, sentados en una banca en un parque cercano. Segundo, no estaba precisamente con un "amigo", pero era la persona que la había invitado (aunque ella hubiese pagado). Tercero, había un pesado silencio entre ellos.

Suspirando, recordó todas las ocasiones en las que había visto grupos de amigas reír juntas, charlando alegremente en una tarde donde el tiempo no parecía tener significado para ellas. Hablaban de cotilleos, amoríos, chicos del instituto, sus familias, las cosas que habían visto, películas que querían ver… Sus mejillas sonrosadas y los labios curvados en sonrisas que parecían tatuadas en sus rostros. Y ella, de algún modo, quería todo eso. Desde pequeña pensaba en qué hubiera sido de ella si no fuese una Cazadora, si no fuese la "prodigio". Pensaba al mirar por su ventana el cielo azul que tenía una vida totalmente distinta, feliz, con un grupo de amigas que pasaran las tardes riendo con ella. Pensaba que ella podría reír con libertad sin que la señalaran con el dedo y la llamasen "débil".

Pero apartaba esos pensamientos. Porque ella era una Cazadora y era la "prodigio", ella no tenía padres que la esperasen en un hogar al regresar al atardecer, no tenía un grupo de amigas del instituto. A cambio, tenía unos cuasi-amigos de la Asociación que ni siquiera habían terminado sus estudios y un vampiro atado a ella por un contrato de sangre. Bueno, es mejor que nada.

— ¿En qué piensas?- la sacó de sus pensamientos la voz profunda de Ikuto. Ella lo miró allí sentado a su lado. Parecía tranquilo y relajado, una leve sonrisa en sus labios totalmente falsa y que pretendía alegrarla o tranquilizarla de algún modo.

— En nada- dijo ella regresando la vista al suelo.

— Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, Amu.

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? No sé nada de ti, no puedo confiar en ti- frunció el ceño.

— Me llamo Ikuto y soy un vampiro algo peculiar. Tengo dieciocho años y casi muero el otro día si no fuese por una amable chica vestida en un traje de cuero negro- alzó las cejas con burla en sus orbes azules- que me salvó la vida con su sangre. ¿Algo más?

— Sí, hay muchas cosas de ti que ocultas. Lo puedo percibir.- lo miró de reojo acusadoramente.

— Bueno, ya las irás conociendo- rió levemente-. Tenemos toda la vida por delante. Estaré atado a ti hasta que anules el contrato.

— Hablando de eso, ¿por qué aceptaste _tú_?- le devolvió ella la pregunta de esa mañana.- Los vampiros normalmente preferirían morir antes que verse débiles o aceptar la ayuda de un Cazador.

— Instinto de supervivencia, quizás- se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia. Ella bufó frustrada de no poder sacarle nada al vampiro. Pero tenía razón, ya tendría tiempo de sonsacarle algo ya que estarían juntos _mucho _tiempo. Más o menos hasta que no quede otro vampiro sobre la faz de la Tierra, que es cuando su trabajo como Cazadora cesase. O cuando ella muera.- Pero dejemos de hablar de mí, mejor pasemos a ti. ¿Algo que desees contarme?

— ¿Pretendes conseguir información de los Cazadores para venderla a tus amigos vampiros?- alzó ella una ceja.

— ¿Acaso crees que tengo "amigos" vampiros? Por favor, si los demás no pueden pensar con claridad ni cinco segundos. Y creo que lo que viste la otra noche es una prueba de ello.- volvió a encogerse de hombros y le dio un sorbo a su café- ¿Por qué eres Cazadora a tan corta edad?- dijo sin mirarla realmente a los ojos, concentrado en algo que habría en el envase de su café.

— De acuerdo, te contaré. Pero si descubro que se lo cuentas a alguien, pagarás las consecuencias- lo fulminó con la mirada.- Nací para ser Cazadora. Desde que era muy pequeña me instruyeron en el oficio, pero muy agresivamente. ¿Sabes? Cuando era una niña creí que ser la "prodigio" sería bueno, que todos me querrían y conseguiría algo de cariño- dio un sorbo a su café sintiendo apenas los efectos de la cafeína. Se moría de sueño.

— ¿Cariño?- dijo él extrañado.

— Sí. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta ya, pero en mi casa no hay nadie más que yo. Bueno, ahora estás tú ahí- torció el gesto en una mueca de disgusto, haciendo reír a su nuevo compañero de equipo-. No tengo padres. Ni siquiera sé si están vivos o muertos, nunca me hablaron de ellos o los he visto. Me criaron en la Asociación a parte de los demás niños, de los demás seres humanos. No criaban a una niña para ser Cazadora, ni a la "prodigio" para ser la mejor. Simplemente crearon un arma anti vampiros. A mí.- dijo con la voz controlada. No sabía qué le había dado para confesar esos pensamientos a un casi desconocido, quizás era el sueño que la movía a ello.

— Lo siento- murmuró él, apenado.

— No lo sientas- dijo con amargura-. En parte tiene sus cosas buenas, ¿sabes? Me enseñaron a no tener emociones, a no demostrarlas para que no encontrasen mi punto débil. No puedo reír, sonreír o amar a nadie. No puedo sentirme triste o llorar, _porque eso es de débiles._ No tenía permitido ser débil, ser una niña y lloriquear cuando me hacía daño. Por eso ya no me duele al pensar en… en todo lo que me he perdido.

— ¿Piensas en ello? ¿Alguna vez te has planteado tener otra vida?- dijo Ikuto. En su opinión Amu parecía que fuese a llorar, pero sus hombros no temblaban y su rostro menudo no daba muestras de emociones. Estaba guardándoselo todo y eso era realmente malo.

— Muchas veces- confesó algo avergonzada-. Pero no puedo hacerlo, porque ese futuro nunca va a existir.

Cayeron en un silencio incómodo, triste y algo melancólico. Amu observaba el horizonte con el café frío en una mano y los ojos tristes pero controlados. Ikuto la observaba a ella en silencio, apenado de la vida que ella había pasado. Sabía sobre ello, lo había leído en un papel incluso, pero escucharlo de sus propios labios lo hacía más… real, más físico. Le recordaba que no había salida para la Asociación, ni para ella ni para nadie más. Ni siquiera para él.

Había algo más que me molestaba de todo esto. Ella no podía reír, decía que no tenía sentimientos, pero claramente en sus ojos podía verlo todo. Podría saber controlar sus sentimientos bien, pero sus ojos eran demasiado grandes y expresivos, y él podía leer en ellos. Ella estaba triste, se sentía atrapada y quería escapar de todo ese dolor. Sonrió, decidiendo que iba a cambiar esa eterna expresión adolorida y forzada en algo más natural y feliz.

— Oye, Amu- dijo con una sonrisa que ella ni se giró para ver.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?- dijo arrastrando las palabras. Estaba cansada y esa conversación no llegaba a ninguna parte. Nada de esto era como se lo había imaginado. Se sentía decepcionada y quería irse a casa.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo?- dijo con algo de burla, esperando a que ello lo mirase.

— ¿El qué?- no lo hizo.

— Esto- dijo aproximándose a ella y, con un movimiento rápido que ella no puedo esquivar, le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡¿Qué rayos…?!- chilló ella sobresaltada. Torciendo el gesto, Ikuto vio que ella ni se sonrojaba ni cambiaba la expresión como él quería. Cambió de estrategia.

Aprovechando que ella se frotaba la zona "infectada" y dejaba desprotegido el flanco izquierdo, la atacó velozmente en una sucesión de… cosquillas. Una y otra vez movía sus dedos por el costado de Amu intentando sacar una reacción deseada.

En un principio no pasó nada, apenas unos segundos en los que dudó que fuese tan fácil sacarle sentimientos a ese trozo de hielo artificial; pero entonces la sintió temblar bajo sus manos y, observando atentamente su rostro, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba aguantándose la risa estoicamente, probablemente echando mano a sus técnicas de contención de emociones. No duró mucho, porque entonces comenzó a soltar una risilla baja, una risilla que pasó a ser una risa normal y, finalmente, una risa a carcajadas en toda regla. Comenzó a retorcerse para detener ese mortífero ataque de cosquillas por parte del chico, inútilmente ya que él se reacomodó en un mejor ángulo aprovechando que ella se había caído encima de su espalda, el café olvidado en el suelo, y las piernas colgando por el borde de la banca.

Ambos rieron en sintonía unos momentos, ella a causa de las cosquillas; él por la encantadora expresión en el rostro enrojecido de la chica, llenándose lentamente de lágrimas por la risa. Él se detuvo y regresó a su posición inicial, sentado en la banca del parque; pero Amu se quedó allí esperando a que la risa disminuyese, aunque esto nunca ocurrió. Ikuto se giró para ver qué iba mal, pero se encontró con la cosa más extraña y triste que había visto nunca: Amu reía incontrolablemente, con una mano en la boca para acallar las carcajadas inestables; pero a la vez de sus ojos salían lágrimas, lágrimas que ya no eran causadas por la risa, no. Sus enormes ojos dorados estaban tristes, conmocionados, felices y confundidos a la vez.

Pronto, las carcajadas pasaron a ser sollozos lastimeros y la chica rompió en llanto allí mismo, apenas logrando erguirse para colocarse bien en su asiento. Él la miró apenado, alargando una mano hacia ella para reconfortarla, sorprendiéndose cuando ella lo tomó de la mano y la usó para impulsarse hasta quedar su rostro pegado al pecho del vampiro. Pronto sintió la camiseta empaparse de sus lágrimas.

— No me mires- ella le logró decir entre llantos.

Y él no lo hizo mientras esperaba a que ella se calmase, acariciando sus cabellos con lentitud.

* * *

Una mierda, lo sé. Habrá más Amuto, lo prometo. Soy la primera interesada en todo esto.

**Si esto se me está yendo de las manos y la trama es demasiado confusa (que se hiere a sí misma xD Chiste de pokemon) no dudéis en mandarme un review diciéndome cositas bonitas del mundo del arcoiris HERMOZO para ayudarme a mejorar.**

Dato curioso: "Carmila" es una novela de vampiros muy conocida (Basada en hechos reales). En ella, una mujer obsesionada con su belleza asesinaba jóvenes y se bebía su sangre para ser hermosa y joven eternamente. Siniestro, ¿verdad? Pues bueno, ella es una vampiresa muy _chachi piruli _cuyo nombre he utilizado para una clasificación de vampiros. Por si nadie se ha dado cuenta todavía, los nombres de tipos de vampiros los estoy sacando de vampiros famosos a lo largo de la historia. Todo esto es un poco de culturilla general :3

Tengo sueño. Sip, en efecto.

**¿Reviews? (Sabii, esperaré el tuyo con ansias :3)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola.

Sé que lo más probable es que nadie me siga leyendo a estas alturas. No tengo perdón. Me he ausentado de Fanfiction y de todo lo que implica la friolera de 5 meses, o más. ¿Excusas? Ninguna. Lo siento, pero es que no sé si estaréis al tanto, pero he conseguido aprobar el examen teorico de moto y estoy practicando para terminar de sacar el carnet con el examen práctico; acabé el 1º y 2º trimestre de mi curso (5º de secundaria) y ha sido difícil porque planeo tener buena media. MUY DIFÍCIL. Casi suicida.

Bestias en la Noche sigue estando en mi corazón y en mi mente, no tenéis ni idea de cuánto. Hoy, simplemente, me vino la inspiración para escribir otra vez y, entre los problemas de secuestro de portátil por mi madre, logré escribir las páginas que me faltaban.

Sé que es corto, pero no quería alargar más la espera. Intentaré subir lo antes posible, como siempre; pero recordad: **este no es mi único fic. Hay más lectoras esperándome. **Así que no puedo dedicarme enteramente a este fic.

**Shugo Chara! es de Peach-Pit. No consigo dinero con esto. **

Disfrutad! ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Amu despertó de nuevo por culpa del estúpido rayo de sol. Era de lo peor, porque ese rayo de sol no calentaba y a cambio era tan molesto como picaduras de insecto en tu mejilla. ¡En la mejilla! Su piel era sensible al ser tan joven y además de tener que soportar el estúpido sol de invierno que no calienta, había otra vez una corriente de aire helado que penetraba en su habitación y la helaba hasta los huesos.

Abrió los ojos con rabia y los sintió pegajosos. ¿Qué había hecho la noche anterior? Se sentía pesada y algo agotada... Hmm... ¿Así se sentía la resaca? No tenía ni idea...

— ¿Ya estas despierta? Noo...- escuchó aquella ya tan conocida voz a pesar de haber pasado sólo algunos días- Yo quería dormir un poquito más- no tenía que girar para ver el puchero infantil en el rostro de Ikuto.

Hizo como que los brazos alrededor de su (¿desnuda?) cintura no estaban y abrió los ojos por completo, girándose para encarar a un Ikuto demasiado acomodado en su cama para su gusto.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes dormir en mi cama? ¿Y conmigo?- alzó una ceja. Él la observó fijamente sin contestar, usando el poder de la mirada burlona en sus zafiros como respuesta.- De acuerdo, mejor no digas nada- suspiró. Él simplemente soltó una risilla.

— Bueno, ¿Qué planes hay para hoy?- pregunto sin soltarla ni un poco. Ella no es que hiciera esfuerzos para moverse, se sentía muy cansada y algo… ¿libre? No, esa no era la palabra… Se sentía… desahogada.

—Hoy es el baile- gruñó audiblemente removiéndose entre las sábanas. Sí, tenía ropa puesta. Su bata de dormir de siempre- Tadase lo dijo ayer, ¿no te acuerdas?

— Sí, es verdad- contestó y miró por la ventana apenas visibles tras las gruesas cortinas echadas.- Supongo que será al anochecer y queda poco tiempo.

— Sí, será en la Asociación esta noche- asintió ella mirando también. Se quedaron unos cómodos momentos en silencio tranquilo. Ella casi queda arrullada por el vaivén de sus respiraciones acompasadas, pero abrió los ojos a tiempo de que se cerrasen de nuevo.

Sin decir palabra se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a desayudar (¿o almorzar?) algo decente cuando se escuchó por todo el piso el ruido del timbre. Amu e Ikuto se miraron, él todavía acostado en la cama y ella en la puerta del dormitorio. Ella abrió la puerta y se encontró con un mensajero que traía una caja en las manos. Ella le dio las gracias, firmó y cerró la puerta con el pie antes de encaminarse de nuevo a su habitación donde Ikuto ya se había sentado en su cama. Qué raro, ya le daba un poquito igual que él se pasease por su casa como su le perteneciera. Aún así, y que conste, le jodía que durmiese en su cama _con ella _con total impunidad. No, eso tenía que cambiar; Ikuto se iba a al sofá esa misma noche como que se llamaba Amu Hinamori.

— ¿Qué es?

— Un…- abrió la caja con cautela, casi cayéndose al suelo de la sorpresa al encontrase algo inesperado- ¿Un vestido?- dijo alzando las cejas y tomando el hermoso vestido vaporoso de color fucsia más cercano al rosa.

Ikuto también se lo quedó mirando un momento antes de tomar la tarjeta que había en el fondo de la caja donde venía el vestido. Leyó con interés hasta que se topó con la última palabra y frunció el ceño con abierto desagrado.

— Ese chico no se rinde- dijo entre riéndose y admirando la valentía.

— ¿Qué dice?- Amu le preguntó aunque sabía lo que probablemente iba a poner en la tarjeta y de quién venía el vestido.

— "Querida Amu-chan, espero que este vestido sea de tu agrado. Úsalo hoy en la fiesta, seguro que te hará aún más bella de lo que ya eres. Atentamente, Tadase"- terminó Ikuto con una mueca de desagrado.- Qué cursi. Hasta un mono podría haber escrito algo mejor y no tan… vomitivo.

Amu bufó y alzó el vestido para verlo mejor. No estaba mal; aunque no fuese de su estilo pensaba que le quedaría… bien. En realidad nunca se había preocupado mucho por la ropa que llevaba, más bien era siempre el uniforme de cazadora porque no solía hacer otra cosa en su día a día, así que se le hacía extraño ver algo que se iba a poner que no fuese negro, brillante y lleno de armas por todas partes.

Examinó más el vestido y decidió que le haría unos apaños para poder llevar un par de dagas por si las moscas. En ese baile anual de la Asociación para dar la bienvenida a nuevos graduados no solían haber imprevistos, pero nunca se sabe. Entonces fue que se fijó en un ínfimo detalle.

— No lo puedo usar- espetó con el ceño fruncido. Al ver la mirada de duda del chico añadió-: Se ve todo el cuello.

— Ah- fue todo lo que dijo el vampiro desviando la mirada hacia las marcas recientes que había dejado en el cuello de la chica. Sí, sería algo malo si la gente lo viese. No era raro que mordiesen a un cazador (sólo que estos morían o se convertían en vampiro), pero _en el cuello _eso sí que era raro.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Hm…- ella lo sopesó unos momentos antes de dirigirse a una cómoda cercana y rebuscar en una cajita- Aquí está.

Alzó una gargantilla de color rosa con una flor. No era exactamente el mismo color que el vestido, pero podría llevarlo para tapar las marcas. Amu lo examinó unos momentos antes de torcer el gesto de desagrado; la gargantilla había sido otro regalo de Tadase.

La chica miró de reojo a Ikuto antes de mirar por la ventana el cielo anaranjado del sol poniente. Tenía que prepararse para la tan esperada fiesta a la que "deseaba" ir, seguramente para que Tadase la estuviera atosigando todo el rato o para que la gente la mirase con miedo, horror, odio, desprecio, asco y demás cosas de su día a día en ese antro que llamaban Sede de la Asociación.

_Bueno_, pensó con un suspiro, _queda una cosa que arreglar antes de irme. _Miró a Ikuto ya sabiendo cómo iba a reaccionar a lo que le iba a decir.

* * *

No había sido fácil obligarle a que se quedase en su casa toda la noche. No es que se preocupase por ella o porque quisiera ir, sino que Ikuto tenía la fijación de querer ir para ponerla nerviosa. Sí, parecía que últimamente su único objetivo en la vida ya no era la supervivencia o su propia sangre. Sólo quería joderla.

_Al igual que anoche_, pensó Amu cuando recordó la manera en que comenzó tal despliegue de… descontrol. Se odiaba a sí misma por haber dejado ocurrir _aquello_; por haber permitido ser más humana de lo que "la prodigio" tenía permitido. Había llorado, había reído a carcajadas, todo en la misma noche y por culpa del estúpido vampiro, odioso y que no respeta el espacio personal, que ignoraba lo que ella le decía y que vivía en _su _casa, durmiendo en _su _cama y _con _ella.

No. Esto iba a acabar ya.

Con un suspiro se encontró de nuevo frente a las tétricas puertas de la Asociación, recordándole lo mucho que odiaba ese sitio. Era más odioso que Ikuto, y eso era decir mucho. Odiaba a las personas, odiaba la estructura, odiaba a sus jefes y los malditos científicos que hacían pruebas con ella. ¿Quiénes diablos se creían? ¿Dioses? Ni que esperasen encontrar alguna forma de hacer clones de ella, o "prodigios" como si se tratase de una fábrica. Pero claro, viniendo de la Asociación, todo era posible. Malditos.

Se identificó en la puerta, dando por sentado que no la iba a acompañar ninguna pareja. Era un baile para parejas, las cuales había que llevar elegidas previamente, pero ello nunca iba con nadie, ya sea porque no quería ir o porque nadie quería ir con ella. Excepto una persona.

— ¡Amu-chan!- escuchó su voz desde el otro lado del pasillo cuando ya hubo entrado en el recinto. Esa persona que quería bailar con ella. En realidad no estaba segura de que quisiera de verdad bailar con ella, pero le dejaba estar. Unas palabras que carecieran de emociones y se lo quitaba de en medio en la mayoría de los casos.- Por fin te he encontrado. ¿Nos vamos?

Ella asintió sin ninguna otra palabra, aceptando que le quitasen el abrigo en la puerta de la sala de baile.

No se detuvo a admirar la pompa que había presente en esa parte de la Asociación, como todas las demás. Una sala amplia y alta, casi como la sala del Consejo, lleva de luces por todas partes y lámparas de araña que antes podrían portar velas pero que ahora usaban bombillas. El suelo finamente encerado y brillante reflejaba los vestidos que giraban de modo que creaba la ilusión de otra dimensión a sus pies en los reflejos. Una orquesta tocaba con rostros serios en una esquina del lugar, cazadores también, ya que no estaba permitida la entrada en la Asociación a nadie que no fuese cazador por seguridad.

— Tadase-kun- escucharon una voz a su lado y se giraron para encontrarse con uno de los cazadores de las altas esferas, Tsukasa Amakawa, quien siempre sonreía pasara lo que pasara. Tenía una extraña manera de parecerse a Tadase, pero era bien sabido que no estaban emparentados.

— ¿Qué necesitas, Tsukasa?- preguntó el rubio con tranquilidad y con su sonrisa principesca.

— Solamente quería asegurarme de todo estaba controlado- sonrió mientras miraba a uno y después a otro, la sonrisa como de plástico en su rostro.- ¿Cómo lleváis la velada? Espero que sin ningún percance.

— Acabamos de llegar- contestó Amu manteniendo la poca compostura que tenía. Realmente odiaba venir a estos lugares.

Suspiró. Iba a ser una noche _muy_ larga.

* * *

Amu salió al balcón cuando ya llevaba unas tres horas sonriendo muy falsa, saludando a gente que sabía que la odiaba y teniendo que enfrentarse a mujeres, cazadoras también (aunque algunas se había retirado para encargarse del hogar), mucho más mayores que ella que la trataban como… basura. Sí. Todos eran así.

Era la prodigio, sí, pero no todo era bonito. Recordó con un suspiro cómo la gente susurraba a sus espaldas creyendo que ella no oía, murmuraba cosas como que "no era de fiar" o que "era un monstruo". Muchas veces se lo habían dicho. Ella era antinatural en muchos sentidos, desafiaba muchas leyes y normas. ¡Por el amor de Dios, después de ella el más joven tenía veintisiete años! No era normal.

Y claro, la envidia. Por supuesto, los envidiosos que siempre tenían que molestarla. No sólo había entre los niños de su edad, no sólo había acoso y bromas pesadas cuando estuvo brevemente en la escuela de cadetes; cuando salió de su encierro en la torre ya lista para el examen de grado, por todas partes la miraban de reojo y se reían. _"¿Qué hace una niña aquí? ¡Que regrese con su madre a que le dé el pecho!" _dijeron; pero se callaron la boca cuando aprobó con nota, cuando gente que llevaba entrenando años para ese examen no lograba aprobar siquiera. Dijeron que había hecho trampas, que había pagado, incluso que había seducido a los examinadores (ese último no tenía sentido, lo sabía)… Y todavía había gente que confiaba en ello.

— ¡Amu-chan!- ah, ellos no creían en esas palabras. Eran sus _amigos_.

— Hola, Kukai- dijo relajando su expresión y ofrecer lo más cercano a una sonrisa que pudo.

— ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado. Pronto se les unió Utau.

Ellos dos, los mayores del grupo y que estaban en último curso, tenían permitido asistir al baile a pesar de que era sólo para cazadores titulados debido a su buena trayectoria. Y porque eran queridos por todos. Ellos dos, y todos los demás del grupo. Tenían un encanto que atraía miradas y sonrisas, cada uno a su manera y cada uno con su habilidad. Prácticamente conseguían lo que querían.

Excepto que les dejasen estar con Amu.

— Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- dijo ella con sinceridad.

— Ya veo por qué odias estos bailes- arrugó Utau la nariz en desagrado-. Apestan. Son desagradables, mezquinos e hipócritas.

— Y la comida está malísima- añadió Kukai con rostro serio. Los tres rieron, unos más que otros.

— Sí, tienes razón- concedió Amu mirándolo un momento antes de que percibiera una sombra negra que se movía a lo lejos.

Rápidamente, lanzó una cuchilla que guardaba escondida hacia el lugar, pero falló. Amu chasqueó la lengua y buscó la sombra sin éxito.

— ¿Qué demonios…?- preguntó el chico dándose la vuelta sin encontrar nada allí.- ¿Había algo, verdad? ¿Qué has visto?

Amu sacudió la cabeza con rostro serio y regresó la vista al interior de la amplia sala de baile llena de gente y con el aire viciado. Suspiró.

— Sí, creo que he visto algo- los miró a los dos-. Entrad, ya avisaré a Tsukasa de lo que he visto y tomaremos medidas. Es imposible que haya entrado algo, pero es mejor prevenir que curar.

— Si tú lo dices…- Kukai puso las manos detrás de su cabeza en un gesto desinteresado sin preocuparse de arrugar el traje que usaba. Se detuvo y ofreció el brazo caballerosamente a Utau, quien se sonrojó y le golpeó el brazo enfadada antes de suspirar y cogerlo mirando hacia otra parte.

— Ten cuidado, Amu- miró hacia el interior e interceptó las miradas de algunas mujeres con el rostro oculto tras un abanico y el odio y el recelo obvio en sus miradas.

Amu regresó la vista al cielo mientras ignoraba las voces que provenían del interior, voces que hablaban otra vez de ella. ¿Es que no se cansaban nunca? Al parecer no, pensó con ironía. Caminó por el balcón, aunque más bien era como una terraza, y se fue a un lugar más apartado, donde sabía que nadie la moles-

— Yo- dijo una voz _conocida _ a su espalda. Irritada, se dio la vuelta y en la oscuridad de la esquina que se había escogido se encontró a Ikuto todavía con la ropa de Nagi puesta y una sonrisa de satisfacción que quiso borrarle de un puñetazo. Se sonrojó de rabia y dio pasos fuertes en su dirección.

— ¡Qué haces aquí!- susurró para que no la oyeran en el baile, o los guardias de afuera… Ay Dios, podrían meterse en graves problemas.

— Me sentía solito- hizo un puchero-, y no volvías. Me estaba preocupando.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, Amu vio preocupación. Claro, enterrada bajo capas y capas y _capas _de ironía, burla y risitas controladas.

— Podemos meternos en problemas _serios_, Ikuto. No te tomes esto a chiste. Hablo en serio- añadió cuando él sonrió y se acercó a ella lentamente.- ¿Qué haces? Aléjate de mí.

— Nope- contestó y se acercó a ella un poco más. Con cuidado, pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y acarició suavemente los cabellos rosados de la chica mientras desataba la gargantilla rosa para el vestido.

— Eres un desgraciado- dijo ella enfadada. Pero no se movió. Ikuto sonrió aún más ante ese hecho, sabiendo que su cercanía ya no le molestaba a Amu (a pesar de que parecía que odiaba cada momento juntos, él sabía que lo disfrutaba)- Sólo viniste por la sangre- refunfuño ligeramente roja todavía, cruzándose de brazos y apartándose un poco, como si supiera que era inútil resistirse.

— Esta mañana no me diste mi ración- rió divertido y apretando el agarre en ella aprovechando la diferencia de altura a su favor.

— Idiota- susurró Amu antes de sentir la suave tela deslizarse sobre su piel todavía algo sensible de la mordida del día anterior y reprimiendo el estremecimiento al sentir el aliento cálido en su herida.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el pinchazo frío de la mordida, otra vez con ese cosquilleo que le bajaba por la columna y que, ante todo pronóstico, era hasta placentero. Cada vez disfrutaba más de esos momentos en que alimentaba a Ikuto y se sentía frustrada por ello. Aunque claro, no es como si quisiera que él se enterara de ello; eso sólo aumentaría su ego.

Más rápido de lo que ella quería, él se separó de ella relamiéndose los labios con los ojos brillantes y llenos de energía. Amu no se sentía mareada y agradeció a que había comido bien esa mañana porque ahora debía seguir aparentando en el baile que todo iba a estar bien…

Espera. Amu recordó algo y miró de nuevo a Ikuto, quien buscaba algún rastro de sangre y reacomodaba el lazo que sostenía la gargantilla.

— ¿Me devuelves mi cuchillo?

— ¿Qué?- se quedó genuinamente sorprendido.

— Antes lancé un cuchillo a una sombra escurridiza. ¿Eras tú, verdad? Devuélveme el cuchillo que lo necesito.- él estuvo callado unos segundos, pensativo.

— El caso es que… yo no tengo nada- dijo con la cara todavía seria- Acabo de llegar y no te había visto hasta ahora.

— Entonces eso significa que…- el color de su rostro se drenó totalmente al tiempo en que gritos en el interior de la sala a su espalda le daban la razón.

— ¡VAMPIROS!- gritaban histéricos. Oyeron unos chasquidos y crujidos, acompañados de pasos apresurados y cristales rotos.

Se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos, pensando lo mismo: ¿Qué rayos hacían esos vampiros aquí, en la sede de la Asociación?

* * *

**¿Merece review?  
**(Mi instinto me dice que no. Probablemente sea la cosa más mierdosa que haya escrito nunca, más OOC y etcétera. Fuck :D)


End file.
